madridgalleryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Realmadrid7/Real Madrid- known for its million dollar transfers of players!
There will hardly be anyone who has not at least heard of Real Madrid, the premium football club in the world. Real Madrid was first formed in the year1902 and since then it has attained legendary status and has a cult following. It is the club which every player wants to play for and every other club fears. Based in Madrid, the capital city of Spain, [http://www.madridismo.org/ Real Madrid] has come a long way from its humble beginnings and is now a force to reckon with. It was granted the name ‘Real’ meaning ‘Royal’ by King Alfonso XIII in 1928. Its home ground is the “Santiago Bernabéu Stadium” which can seat over 80000 and it has spent all its time playing in the Spanish La Liga. Real Madrid has collected more trophies than any other team in the world. The club was voted the most successful club in the 20th century by FIFA with 31 “Spanish La Liga” titles under its belt, 17 Spanish Cup apart from two [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UEFA_Europa_League/ UEFA Cups]. Apart from this it has been nine times European champions. Real Madrid has enjoyed unparallel domestic league successes and has dominated Europe in the majority of football championships. The president of the club, Florentino Perez is known for his penchant for literally ‘collecting’ the top payers of the world every season and paying astronomical amounts for their purchase. This is the reason why players making it on the pitch of the Santiago Bernabeu Stadium are called the Galacticos which means ‘superstars’ in Spanish. To play for Real Madrid is the high point of every [http://www.madridismo.org/category/player-spotlight/ Football player’s] career and they consider it an honor to be chosen by the club; an honor which by the way is not easily bestowed, thus being selected even more coveted. The club is also called Los Blancos by fans and it boasts of some of the most renowned Football players of the world starting from the famous strike pair, Alfredo di Stefano and Puskas in the 50's and 60's and going on to Luis Figo , Zinedine Zidane, Beckham, Kaka and Ronaldo. Unparallel transfer fees have been shelled out for these players. Perez has been instrumental in enacting these million dollar transactions. Real Madrid is a club which settles for nothing other than the best and perfection is its mantra, and to this extent no one in the team is spared right from the player to the manager. Even if the club wins a domestic title but if it is felt that making changes would help in the progress of the team, any player or the manager of the winning combination may be asked to leave. If Real Madrid thinks it can do better, it has no hesitation in making crucial and unprecedented changes. It is their style of playing which really catches the eye as it is flamboyant and fast paced and they are always on the attack. Defense has never been the focal point for Real Madrid and this is what makes them such a crowd-puller and a crowd-pleaser. Category:Sports Category:Blog posts